When I saw her
by emmettandjasper'sgirl
Summary: while out with Jasper Alice has a vision, and it turns out that Jasper isn't her true soul mate after all.  This story is written in OCC, Alice and Bella aren't really lesbo's.


When I Saw Her

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

A/N: This is OCC, Alice and Bella aren't really like this

It is 3 PM on a Sunday afternoon; and I am sitting on a nice white park bench with my husband Jasper, who I have been married to for many decades. Although lately I have been having this feeling that Jasper and I were not meant to be; When I first met Jasper I thought what we had was love, but he has never made me shiver with pleasure when we had the occasional sex, he has never gave me the feeling that he was my world. I am not saying that Jasper does not love me, I am sure that I am his world, but I do not think he was supposed to be my soul mate

"So Darling, how was your shopping trip with Rosalie?" Jasper asked me, he took my hand in his

I suddenly snapped out of my daze, "It was great Jazz..." I started but stopped when pictures started to flow my head; I was having a vision again, I have the unique capability to see the future, I was like that even when I was a human; People found it so freaky that they put me in a asylum. My visions are not always accurate though, I can only see what people have decided to do in that present moment, if they change their minds than the vision changes.

"Alice darling...What are you seeing" Jasper said placing a hand on my shoulder

"Oh nothing, just this new girl, Bella Swan I think it is, is moving to town" I said

But the truth was...it was something; Bella Swan was the most amazing girl I have ever seen, and in my vision we were holding hands and kissing each other; Oh my god! I am a lesbian, she's my mate.

"Alice...why is it that you are so quiet? You're scaring me" Jasper said shaking me

"Oh! I am sorry Jasper, let's get ready for school" I said grabbing his hand and led him back to our house.

The Cullen's house was very beautiful, on both the inside and out. The outside of the house was as white as pearls, except for the frame around the door and the door itself; the door frame was a beautiful shade of gold and the door was an emerald green. Inside the living room, dining room and kitchen was a nice shade of blue, Sapphire I think it was, each of our rooms have different colors, depending on our tastes. Emmett and Rosalie's room were half pink ;For Rosalie And half blue, For Emmett, Edward's room was painted Mahogany, Carlisle and Esme's room were painted Silver and gold, and Jasper and I's room was painted navy blue/To symbolize Jaspers days in the confederation army.

"I will be out in a few second Jasper" I said kissing his cheek

"Alright darling...I will wait for you as patiently as always" Jasper said, kissing me back.

I looked in my closet; I had to find the perfect dress, I knew that Bella Swan was coming today because I had just had another vision as I walked into the room; I looked at a nice hot pink dress with roses on the rim.

"No! That certainly will not do" I said tossing it aside

I next looked at a long blue gowned; But decided that it was not appropriate, finally I pulled out a dress that was black on the top and had a little blue mini skirt.

"She will love it!" I chirped

"Who will love what darling?" Jasper asked through the door way

"I meant he, it is a surprise Jazzy" I lied, feeling more terrible by the minute that I was about to leave Jasper for Bella.

Several hours have slowly passed; in biology I could not even concentrate, all that flooded my mind was my Bella, with her long brown hair moving in the breeze, her chocolate brown eyes looking into mine, her perfect warm lips pressing against mine, I needed to see her fast. Finally the lunch bell went; and I fled so fast from the classroom, that poor Jasper was confused

"Darling Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jasper said chasing me

"To get my table" I said, and then I was gone.

I waited for Bella as patiently as I could, I tapped my feet, brushed my hair several times, even though I knew it was perfect. I hope that I have the vision right, I hoped that I did not get all dressed up for nothing; when Jasper saw me walk out of the room he nearly took a heart attack, and he is already dead.

"Hey Bella wait up" Mike Newton said

Finally I saw my reason to exist, my Bella, She was now talking to Jessica Stanley; she was telling her about us, not the fact we were vampires, but just how strange we were. I am going over to talk to her, I do not care what my family thinks right now, she is my soul mate, and she has to know we are vampires.

I got up and started to walk to Bella's table, Jasper suddenly stood up

"Alice! Where are you going!" he said, he was about to follow me

"Stop Jasper let her go, we need to have a talk" Edward said, his voice grave and serious

Oh no...Edward could read my mind the whole time; he is going to tell Jasper that I am a lesbian and that I am about to leave him for Bella; it should not matter because Bella is the love of my life, but on the other hand, Jasper has been my best friend. But I continued my way to Bella, Preparing for how she would react.

A/N: This is chapter one, I hope you read and review this, I am hoping to get 25 reviews.


End file.
